


Of Incident Reports and Sushi

by TheKeyboardNinja



Category: NCIS
Genre: 17x11, F/M, Incident Report Dave is Also Here, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardNinja/pseuds/TheKeyboardNinja
Summary: “And that is when you, hit suspect Victor Mir across the nose?” Dave questioned as he finished writing the response to the previous question on his legal pad.“Yes, I had arrived at the scene with Agent McGee and had entered the TSA screening area where TSA, state police, and Agent Torres were detaining the suspect.”“And then what happened?”[Post 17x11, fluff]
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Of Incident Reports and Sushi

**Author's Note:**

> We need some fluff stories up in this club of angst right now. This is the day following 17x11. Incident Report Dave is only here trying to help prevent lawsuits here for the punching of Victor at the airport.

Working at the NCIS Washington DC field office, Dave’s day-to-day job never resulted in a dull moment. Primarily his duties stemmed from filing incident reports for employee injuries and field incidents for the legal department. Some days he quite liked the fascinating stories of how someone managed to injure themselves in such a manner or interviewing field agents on the damage they caused. However, whenever a report was started from the Major Case Response Team, Dave found himself reaching for the Tums—to quell whatever ulcer had started to arise from the so-called “Team Gibbs.” Interviewing Bishop and McGee, primarily as witnesses, usually went fine. They said their piece and always responded to the questions thoroughly and thoughtfully. Torres usually took awhile to get a hold of and would say the bare minimum needed for the report. And Gibbs, well, he did his own incident reports—something about being too close to lawyers getting involved.

When he heard all four of the agents responded to the airport in apprehending Victor Mir, Dave sighed and rubbed his forehead. What did Torres do this time, Dave sighed, opening the file on the computer.

Picking up his phone, Dave started to dial upstairs when he noticed something different about this report. Torres and McGee were the witnesses this time, that was new. Placing the phone back down and placing his full attention on the report, the offending agent in question was Agent Bishop. She had been so calm in the last five years, Dave only had to question her a handful of times as the main reporter. Punching a suspect in the nose, well that was unexpected.

“Agent Bishop? This is Dave in legal. If you could please call me back, we need to schedule an interview regarding the incident at the airport yesterday. Thank you, look forward to hearing from you soon. Bye.” Dave shook his head after placing the phone back on the receiver. There had to be a story here and it’s probably really good.

***

“I have to go see Dave downstairs,” Agent Bishop announced to the bullpen, pursing her lips in contemplation as she placed the phone handset back on the receiver.

“Well, Bishop, you did punch a man,” McGee responded not looking up from his typing.

“Tim!” Ellie exclaimed with her hands raised.

“And we are very proud.” Nick piped in, gesturing to himself and Agent McGee.

“Leave me out of this,” Tim looked over. “I’m going upstairs to MTAC with Gibbs, neither of you punch anyone else when I’m gone.”

“Me? I’m the innocent one this time!” Nick exclaimed to Tim ascending the stairs, walking over to Ellie’s desk. “You gonna go see my main man Dave?”

“Your main man?”

“We’re besties! Talk to him all the time.”

“Of course,” Ellie mused while sorting through the papers on her desk.

“And when he calls for my witness statement, I’m gonna let him know about the amazing right hook,” Nick declared demonstrating the witnessed right hook to Victor’s nose as he walked back to his desk.

“Don’t you have your own reports to fill out about hitting the club security guard in the throat, twice?” Ellie quipped as she left to catch the elevator.

***

“And that is when you, hit suspect Victor Mir across the nose?” Dave questioned as he finished writing the response to the previous question on his legal pad.

“Yes, I had arrived at the scene with Agent McGee and had entered the TSA screening area where TSA, state police, and Agent Torres were detaining the suspect.”

“And then what happened?”

“I stepped between Agent Torres and the suspect.”

“Why?”

Ellie paused and spoke carefully, “There was an immediate need to diffuse the situation. Tensions were high with the gravity of the case and type of situation.”

“He was going to punch him himself, wasn’t he?”

Agent Bishop breathed in as she thought of her response, “Yes, yes he was.”

“And what resulted in you changing course and punching the suspect yourself?”

“He continued his harassing comments, namely continuing to call me ‘Apple Pie’ and all other sorts of…” Ellie trailed off making a disgusted face and waving her hands.

Dave paused in his writing to look up at Agent Bishop’s response, “I see.”

“I know that’s no excuse,” Agent Bishop sighed looking up at the ceiling. “But, something inside me snapped after he made just a jabbing comment to Ni--- Agent Torres, who had just deescalated.”

Dave finished writing her response on his legal pad and straightened the remaining papers, “Well, between your interview and the written report, I think we have enough here to finish. Mr. Mir has decided to not file charges, he has bigger fish to fry at the moment—so to speak.”

Ellie smiled and nodded in response and rose from her chair as Dave stood from his desk.

“Thank you again thoroughness on this matter,” Dave reached out to shake her hand as they walked towards the office door. “I’ll be emailing you the final report, once it is completed. If you see Agent Torres, can you tell him to call me back. Please.”

“Right,” Ellie nodded and pointed at Dave as she continued down the hallway back to the elevator.

Yeah, if, Dave thought to himself. The best way to get ahold of him was through his teammates, especially Agent Bishop. Dave wasn’t one for gossip, but he had heard the rumors around the Navy Yard and with the information he knew from their reports—there was more to the story there. But, now it 6pm on a Friday and he wanted to be home on time for dinner tonight—the mystery would have to wait until Monday.

***

“Where’s McGee? He’s not back from MTAC yet?” Ellie questioned arriving back at her desk.

“Oh, he went home about twenty minutes ago,” Nick responded not looking up from the computer, but stopping to run his hands over his eyes. “You survived your first Dave interrogation.”

“It was not the first!”

“Have you ever punched someone like that before? The form was textbook.”

Ellie looked up adjusting her chair under her desk, “Dave wants to talk with you.”

“When does he not? We should just set up recurring appointments, it would be easier. I have five business days to file my findings and look at that it is Friday at 6:14pm,” Nick motioned to his watch. “Which means we have 1 minute and 23 seconds to make ourselves scarce before Gibbs walks in with a case.”

“Ooh!” Ellie exclaimed grabbing her laptop, backpack, and trench coat running after Nick who already was making a B-line towards the elevator.

Once they were safely on the elevator, Ellie exclaimed leaning on the back wall, “What a week. I want to sleep for four days.”

“I just can’t believe you didn’t take your own advice.”

“My own advice?”

“No fighting.”

“You never listened to that advice; you punch people all the time.”

“But have I ended up in jail again?”

“Oh my god. You mean the time you got Jimmy arrested?”

“I just can’t believe you actually socked him. Across the nose. No warning,” Nick waved his hands as the elevator chimed to the lobby and they walked out to the parking lot. “No calculating. Just boom. I think we should celebrate.”

Ellie laughed at his acted-out motions, “Well, I dealt with that asshole and his comments all week. As much as I know how overprotective you can be, I wanted to do something myself.”

Oh, there it was again, those words he escaped behind, haunting him again and leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. When Ziva left yesterday, she called him a wuss again after playing into his “let her win” PR spin on their “fight.” It was for the best that she didn’t know about Elena, Richard, and the overprotective sister comment. She might take out his other knee and haunt his dreams with that knife of hers.

“You wanna get some sushi?” he called out to her after being lost in the thoughts for a beat.

“Oh, now you want sushi,” Ellie responded as she unlocked her truck’s driver’s side door, looking over her shoulder at Nick who just gave her a look in response. “Sure, I’ll meet you there. Sake’s on you.”

As Nick got into his Jeep and turned over the ignition, he started overthinking the last several months since Ziva’s rise from the dead and how it was all over now. Reaching into his pocket for his phone, he set a reminder on his phone to talk to Dave on Monday, there was a lot to come clean about and it was not just finishing his incident reports with Dave.


End file.
